


pop drink swallow

by nickyXshani



Category: Original Work
Genre: tw addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyXshani/pseuds/nickyXshani





	pop drink swallow

i shouldn’t feel this way.  
16 years of age.  
16 years of misery.  
16 years of tears.  
you’re on my mind  
almost all of the time;  
counting down the hours  
til i can next feel you, my friend  
because when i feel you,  
i don’t feel anything at all.  
because that’s how i survive,  
struggling to stay alive.  
pop. drink. swallow.  
and then i feel alright


End file.
